


A Very Sweet Dream

by ExaltedBrand



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Forced to spend her night patrolling the Order of Heroes' home base, Princess Sharena is glad to find a distraction in the recently summoned—and eternally curious—Lysithea von Ordelia. After entertaining the gremory with stories of the Order's many heroes, she lets Lysithea drift off to sleep—only to find that her dreams seem anything but innocent.
Relationships: Sharon | Sharena/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Very Sweet Dream

If she was being honest, Sharena hated being burdened with nightly patrols. The royal family’s castle in the heart of Askr had guards posted in every conceivable location, and not once in her living memory had any enemy forces been bold enough to attack the Order of Heroes in their base of operations. Alfonse had told her that it was for morale—that the other heroes would be heartened to see her up so late, patrolling the grounds and looking out for them. That by itself would have been a perfectly good motivator for Sharena: she loved talking with all the different heroes that had been summoned into the Order, and if she could make a good impression just by walking around and showing her face, all the better.

There was just one problem.

There weren’t any heroes to make an impression on! This late in the night, all of them had gone to bed, or at least retired to their chambers! And for much as Sharena loved getting to know each and every hero in their service, the sorts that lurked in the shadows at these hours—Tharja, the dark mage; Clarisse, the unsociable assassin; even that guy calling himself the “Death Knight” with the spiky armor and skull-shaped helmet—well, they were probably sweethearts when you really got to know them, but they weren’t exactly at the top of her list. They didn’t seem like the sorts to be “heartened” by any shows of leadership, either. No matter how Sharena looked at it, these night patrols had no net positive at all.

Eventually, she found herself back in the castle’s main halls. Even as she’d passed a few guards on the way, the place felt so empty this late. Sure enough, everyone had wrapped up for the night. In the day, this place was packed to the brim with the bustle of heroes going back and forth, walking and talking with all their comrades-in-arms. But like this...

Like this, it was almost eerie. The candles flickered in the cold air, and a hollow droning sound seemed to stretch from one end of the hall to the other.

For no particular reason, Sharena felt a compulsion to glance back over her shoulder. Nothing, of course. Just a long, dimly-lit corridor. No-one was following her.

 _Well, obviously,_ she thought. _Why would anyone be following me? All the creepier heroes have creepy things of their own to be getting on with. And it's not like this place is haunted or anything._

From somewhere close by, muffled by a wall, Sharena heard the scraping of wood against stone—like a chair being dragged along the floor. Then, there was a strange, irregular fumbling.

On second thoughts, this place was definitely haunted. Time to go outside. All she needed to do was turn the corner out of the main hall, go straight ahead, and—

A high-pitched scream cut through the silence from the door just to her left, followed by a sharp clattering and a thud.

The library…?! Was someone being attacked?!

Sharena quickly drew her spear, fixing her gaze on the wooden door. There was a long, low-pitched moan from the other end—like someone in pain. Or a ghost. It could be a ghost. Only ghosts could scream like that.

She gulped, but remembered herself. She was the princess of Askr. Wielder of Fensalir. A formidable warrior. Even a ghost didn’t stand a chance against her.

Swallowing her nerves, she stepped forward and creaked open the door, peering inside. There, on the ground—surrounded by scattered books and a toppled-over ladder—she saw a white-haired girl dressed in extravagant white, gold, and purple finery sprawled out in a daze. She was so pale that Sharena really did think she was a ghost for a moment, and her grip tightened around her spear; but after processing the scene, she recognised the girl. It was Lysithea: one of the heroes the Order had summoned just a few days prior. A mage from the land of Fódlan. Actually, this was the second Lysithea they’d summoned—the first was younger, and Sharena was already on good terms with that one from the time they’d had together.

Despite the chaotic scene, the recognition set her at ease, and Sharena stowed her spear, walking forward into the library.

“Lysithea!” she exclaimed. “Are you okay…?”

The mage’s head lulled in her direction, wincing in pain. “Yeah… Yeah, I think so,” she groaned. “I was just reaching for a high book, and I got dizzy for a moment, and…”

Suddenly, as if realising how she looked, she scrambled to her feet.

“I’m fine! There’s absolutely nothing wrong. I lost my balance, that’s all. And I definitely don’t need any help reaching for the top shelf!”

She definitely needed help reaching for the top shelf.

“If you say so,” Sharena giggled, looking down at the books strewn all over the floor. “Maybe it’s all that stuff you’re wearing. That giant scarf, that puffy dress—and is that a hat over there…?”

“I-it doesn’t matter,” Lysithea said, almost in a huff. “I’ll have you’ll know I’m perfectly balanced.”

“I thought you said you lost your balance.”

Like a child caught in a lie, Lysithea turned away immediately. If Sharena had to guess, she was flushing a bright red.

“Anyway, I’m gonna be busy cleaning this mess up now, so unless there’s anything important, I’d _appreciate_ it if I was left on my own.”

Sharena frowned slightly. She was no stranger to having alternate version of heroes treat her differently to their counterparts, but she’d forgotten how prickly Lysithea could be at first.

“I’ll at least help you clean up,” Sharena said, finding a smile. “This library’s for the entire Order, after all. We’ve got to keep it clean for everyone.”

Lysithea glanced back at her, already softening. “You’d really help…?”

Sharena wasn’t sure why it came as a surprise to Lysithea, but nodded. “Sure! Beats wandering those creepy halls for hours, right?”

There was a pause. Then Lysithea nodded, shuddering. "Too right. It’s so dark and echoey… Just walking here made my skin crawl.”

If Sharena remembered right, the younger Lysithea had been afraid of the dark, too. It almost felt like a dirty trick, but just by mentioning it, she felt this version warming up to her a little.

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s get started.”

As Sharena helped Lysithea pick up the fallen books, she glanced at their covers. One of them was _A Primer on Summoning_ ; another was _The History of the Holy Kingdom of Askr_.

“Ah, I see,” she said. “Reading up on the kingdom’s history?”

“Yeah,” Lysithea said, shoving a pile of books onto one of the empty desks. “I mean, the summoner’s told us all about this Order of Heroes and Kingdom of Askr stuff, but I didn't know anything about it. There's no record of anything like it in Fódlan."

“So I’ve heard. I guess it makes stuff pretty confusing for all the heroes…”

“That’s one way of putting it. It’s awfully presumptuous of you all to just go plucking us out of our own worlds to fight for you,” she said. “But if time really is frozen, and falling in battle doesn’t mean much, then I guess it’s fine…”

“Most heroes can’t even remember what they were doing when we summoned them,” Sharena said, propping up the wooden ladder against a bookshelf. “Same with you?”

For some reason, Lysithea grew silent. She stared at the shelves, two books in hand.

“There was…” she said at last, “there was a war, I think. I remember that much. After a lot of bloodshed, it ended, and Fódlan found peace. Then I returned home, and…”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“I dunno what then. I thought I’d be done fighting, but here I am.”

“Sorry,” Sharena said earnestly. “That wasn’t fair of us. You know, if you like, we can always…”

“Send me back?”

Lysithea didn’t look at Sharena as she spoke.

“W-well… yeah, if you like. I mean, I love having heroes like you around! But even if you’re powerful, having you here against your will—”

“It’s fine.”

Lysithea finally slotted the books into place, then stepped back and dusting her hands.

“I mean, really,” she said. “Going to some ancient world, meeting heroes from all these different lands and eras… How could I say no to that? It’s fascinating! It’s like the opportunity of a lifetime! I don’t even have to worry about time passing, or… getting older.”

It was strange how melancholy she sounded, Sharena thought. Her younger counterpart couldn’t seem to wait to grow up.

“It’s like those books over there,” Lysithea said, gesturing to the now-busy desk. “All this history, all this knowledge, all these stories… I could stay here forever if I needed to. I just don’t know a thing about it.”

“Ooh,” Sharena said, eyes lighting up. “You can ask me anything! About Askr, about all the different heroes and their worlds… even Embla and Múspell, though my brother and Commander Anna probably know a little more about those.”

“Really?” Lysithea said, and her own eyes lit up in turn. “Anything?”

“Anything,” Sharena grinned. This was how conversations with the younger Lysithea went, too—sating a thirst for knowledge. She hadn’t changed that much.

“Then… can you tell me all about the heroes? Who they are, what they’ve done? I want to learn more about them. Everything.”

Sharena couldn’t help but be taken in by her enthusiasm. “Gosh, there’s so many of them nowadays. There’s ones from Archanea, Tellius, Elibe… even others from Fódlan, now. I could go on for hours.”

“Then please do!” Lysithea insisted, stepping forward. “Books are good, but hearing stories is even better!”

“Alright then! Come on—let’s go somewhere nicer than this. All the dust in this place chokes you after a while.”

Forgetting all about her patrol duties, Sharena led Lysithea out of the library and down into the courtyard, showing her to her favourite spot in the castle: a garden with a small fountain in the centre. She often came here to spend time by herself, usually admiring the glittering beauty of the water.

Sitting down on a bench looking towards the fountain, she told Lysithea all the stories she could think of: stories of Marth, the Hero King; of Ike, the Radiant Hero; of Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse, and his daughter who travelled through time to save his life; even of their own battles in Embla and Múspell and Hel, and their struggles against monsters like Surtr. Lysithea sat wide-eyed and attentive the whole way through, taking in every detail.

“It’s so fascinating,” she said, more murmured to herself than spoken out loud. “All these heroes from different worlds... And I guess they've gone through as much as we have back in Fódlan.”

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“Nothing! I… yeah, it’s nothing.” She fumbled with her hands, looking down to the ground. “I just… Maybe I feel like they’ve done so much more than me. They’ve lived these heroic lives, uniting people behind them to topple gods or demons and save their worlds… They’ve managed so much in so little time. Done things I could never do. I mean, next to them, I’ve done nothing. I went to the Officer’s Academy, studied as hard as I could… then got thrown into a war I had nothing to do with.”

“You thought to secure peace, right?” Sharena asked. “Wars can be muddy, I know—but that’s still heroic!”

Lysithea shrugged. “Maybe. It didn’t feel heroic at the time.”

She stared at the fountain, watching the water softly trickle down.

“It didn’t even feel like there was much of a victory. The fighting stopped, the war ended… and I went home. All alone.” She paused for a moment, rubbing at her head. “Home… Yeah, that’s right. I returned home, tried to make the best of the time I had, and then…”

She sighed. It was a long, unsteady sigh.

“And then, I don’t remember. One day, I fell asleep—and when I woke up, I was here.”

“The ‘time you had’? What do you mean…?”

“It’s nothing,” Lysithea said again. “Just… a figure of speech.”

“I see…”

There was another pause. The fountain seemed to slow to a drip.

“I don’t really know if there’s anything left for me in Fódlan. So… I guess that’s why I’m fine staying here. Maybe with all the time in the world, and a reason to fight, I… I can be a hero like them.”

Sharena looked at her. She couldn’t understand the look on Lysithea’s face: not quite sad, not quite melancholic, but lonely and insecure. She wanted to help her—to tell her she was already a hero, that she was just as important as anyone else in the Order of Heroes. But even if she said anything, she didn’t know if it would help.

Lysithea leaned back, yawning softly. Her head came to rest against Sharena’s shoulder.

“You okay?” she asked. “Sleepy?”

“Mhm,” Lysithea said. “I had a lot of sweets today…”

Sharena giggled. “Sugar high wearing off, then.”

“Yeah… If it’s okay, I might just… right here…”

Lysithea’s eyes fluttered shut, and before Sharena could say another word, the girl began to snore. She really was the same as ever, five years older or not—serious one minute, sleepy the next. Sharena tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear, wondering if she should carry her up to her chambers. It was a cold night, and sleeping out here couldn’t be good for her. At the same time, moving her would probably just wake her up…

 _No,_ she thought. _Best not risk it when she’s looking so peaceful_.

Deciding to get back to her patrol, she stood up slowly and started to walk away—but as she took a step from the bench, she felt Lysithea’s hand tugging at her sleeve.

“Zzz… Sharena…” she murmured, still fast asleep. “Don’t go… zzz…”

What a sweet girl. Still, she really needed to get back to her patrol. She tugged again.

“Please… Zzz…”

Her grip tightened on Sharena’s arm, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Wait. A blush?

“Lysithea…?” Sharena whispered.

No response. She was still asleep. But her cheeks were getting redder and redder. Flustered, almost.

Sharena pulled away a little, testing her grip, but Lysithea was holding on tight.

“Sharena… zzz… that’s it…”

 _She’s dreaming, right?_ Sharena thought. _She’s just dreaming. But what kind of dream is making her talk like this…?_

"Zzz... Sharena..." Lysithea moaned. "It's so good..."

Sharena’s face reddened. Lysithea was moaning—not just drowsy moaning, but… intimate moaning. Was… Was she having _that_ kind of dream…?!

She stared at the sleeping girl, wondering what to do. She’d heard of people having these kinds of dreams before, but this was completely out of the realms of her experience. Sure, Lysithea looked adorable like that, but… this was territory she never thought she’d be in!

Should she stay? Even though it was just a dream, she felt like she was intruding on the girl’s privacy.

But then, at the same time, she remembered what she said. “Don’t go.” She wanted her to stay. She’d miss her if she left. She thought of her as a friend, or… well, maybe something crazier than that, if her murmurings were anything to go by…

No—it couldn’t be. That would’ve been crazy. This Lysithea had only known her for this evening. Sure, they’d shared all those stories, but… there was no way she’d be feeling anything like _that_.

“More,” Lysithea moaned. “I want… zzz… I want more…”

She opened her mouth, and Lysithea saw her tongue drifting about, as if licking something.

She _was_ having that kind of dream!

In a half-flustered panic, Sharena sat down by Lysithea’s side again, still tugged along at the sleeve. Lysithea was dreaming about… about kissing her! About _making out_ with her! She must have been!

She felt a stirring between her legs. She was… getting turned on by this. Getting excited. She looked at Lysithea, panting and moaning; looked at her extravagant robes, her furs, her skin. Her skin was so smooth, so soft. If she just reached out and touched it, she could give her a quick peck on the cheek—satisfy whatever crazy urges were going on inside her dream. It was so late at night. No-one would ever know.

“Zzz… Ah…! Yes, Sharena… Zzz… Yes, that’s perfect…!”

Lysithea was practically licking the air with her tongue. However realistic the dream was, she really must have thought Sharena was there in front of her.

Sharena moved in closer, hesitant. She felt Lysithea’s breath brushing against her face as she whined in her sleep.

“Zzz… So good… So tasty…”

Something pushed her over the edge. Sharena leaned forward and gave Lysithea a little peck on the cheek, then immediately retreated back.

“Ah…” Lysithea said, smiling in her sleep. “That really hits the spot…”

Sharena was definitely feeling a bit weird about this. But it was too late now. She was feeling strange all over—and Lysithea was clearly enjoying it.

“Mmm… Sharena…” Lysithea moaned. “I want… zzz… I want another…”

That was all the encouragement Sharena needed. She kissed her on the cheek a second time, more passionately now. Lysithea quivered slightly, but still didn’t wake.

“More…” she begged. She opened her lips, and Sharena could see her tongue moving about again.

Should she do it? Should she go all the way and kiss her on the lips?

Sharena looked at her, and couldn’t help but feel turned on against her better judgement. Her long, silky white hair; those lovely rosy cheeks; those cute little puffy lips.

“Zzz… Mmm…” Lysithea said, still not aware that the real Sharena was even there. “I want to taste… more…”

 _Ooh_ , Sharena thought, _she wants another taste, does she? Am I going to let her? Am I going to give her what she wants?_

She looked Lysithea over; traced the shape of her body beneath the puffy dress and the thick fur scarf.

_Well, why not? She’s just dreaming, and she seems like she needs it. It’d be cruel to deny her what she wants, really…_

Slowly, gently… Sharena moved towards Lysithea’s lips.

“Oh, yes… zzz… These sweets are so good, Sharena… zzz…”

Sharena froze in place.

Wait. Sweets?

"Zzz... It's like strawberry and raspberry and applesauce all at once... zzz... Where'd you get sweets like this...?"

Strawberries? Raspberries? Applesauce?

Understanding dawned on Sharena in an instant, and she turned the deepest shade of red a person could manage.

 _It’s not an intimate dream!_ she realised in horror. _She’s dreaming about sweets! Oh, gods—I actually came onto her while her thoughts were on sweets! No wonder she’s saying all that stuff about—_

“Mmm… Zzz… So tasty… I want more…”

Sharena could have died of embarrassment. What had she been doing…?! What had she been about to do?! She tried to pull her hand away, but Lysithea’s grip was still too tight. She was completely stuck to her. Even as she shuffled away, Lysithea only shuffled along with her.

It was no use. She was here for the long haul—forced to listen to Lysithea slurping at some imaginary sweet in the air as she drowned in mortification.

* * *

“Mm…” Lysithea groaned, rubbing her eyes as she woke up. “Oh? Sharena? You’re still here?”

Sharena, bleary-eyed and slumped over, couldn’t even summon the energy to nod. She stared at the floor, making a vague sound of affirmation.

“I had a great dream,” Lysithea said. She stretched her arms up towards the early morning sky. “I can’t remember what it was about, though…”

“Oh… really…?” Sharena asked, trying to put on her usual cheery face. “Must’ve been some dream.”

"Yeah. Must've been." Lysithea’s stomach grumbled, and she grinned as she rubbed it. "Wow, though… I’m starving. Let’s go get something to eat!”

Sharena finally managed to nod.

“Yeah… Maybe that’d be best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a master of puns.


End file.
